Los hijos siempre son el reflejo de sus padres
by Una Usuaria
Summary: Un brote de sarampión infecta a Kagura y va a dar al hospital, en todo ese inter, Gintoki se queda varias noches de guardia hasta que Otose le ordena regresar, mínimo para darse un baño y comer. (One-shot)


**Una de las cosas que más me gustan al escribir, es que si no existe una historia que quieras leer, puedes crearla tú. Este cuento lo hice exclusivamente para satisfacerme a mí. Quería leer algo de Otose y Gintoki (Madré e hijo) y al no haber, decidí hacerlo yo. Es breve pero siento que refleja todos los aspectos de su relación.**

 **Advertencias:** _mucha chilladera_

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son de su respectivo autor._

 _ **-o-**_

 **Los hijos son siempre el reflejo de los padres**

― ¿Cómo sigue?― preguntó la vieja dueña del bar que también era su arrendadora.

― Ya mejor― respondió el hombre de cabello plata.

― Es una niña fuerte, se recuperará― comentó la señora sirviendo más cerveza a su cliente.

Kagura había contraído sarampión. De acuerdo con la información del Ministerio de Salud el brote se debió a los Amantos que colocaron el virus en la materia prima con la que se hace el Sukonbu. Indignado, gritó en el hospital. En sus brazos llevaba a la niña ardiendo en temperatura y con los granos en su piel. "¡Incompetentes, inútiles, estúpidos criados del gobierno que no pueden ni siquiera cuidar a los niños de su pueblo!" Gritó, su rostro reflejó la más amarga desesperación. "¡Hagan algo imbéciles!" Volvió a exigir. Otras familias con sus niños en la misma situación miraban sorprendidos. Los camilleros corrieron a trasladar a los infantes a cuarentena. Dejó a Kagura en una camilla y la vio alejarse en un pasillo a toda velocidad. Caminó furioso a la mesa de informes, pidió el nombre del médico en turno y del director del hospital. Más les valía que su pequeña "metragotodo" se recuperara si no querían ver destruido el hospital.

Se quedó dormido en una de las bancas de espera. Cada dos horas salía un médico para dar el informe a los familiares. Gintoki escuchaba todo desde su improvisada cama. Al menos habían controlado la epidemia, los perros del Shinsengumi estaban trabajando en capturar a los culpables. ¿Y Kagura? No podía verla, estaba en cuarentena junto con otros treinta chicos. Debía esperar. Se recuperaría en una semana más.

― Mocosa estúpida… si no comiera ese dulce como si no hubiera mañana, esto no habría pasado. Cuando despierte… voy a castigarla, eso voy a hacer.

Fue cuando Shimpachi preocupado porque Gintoki apestaba y comía sólo leche de fresa, llegó a remplazarlo. A regañadientes y por orden de Otose tuvo que regresar a casa. Desobedecer a esa vieja no era opción, era la regla.

Desvelado y cansado, entró al bar de la vieja. Ella le ofreció arroz con pescado y cerveza. Estaba más desaliñado y con bolsas en sus ojos. Pasó su mano por el cabello platinado y lo abrazó. Él no pudo detener el llanto y siguió. A las dos de la mañana todo el pueblo duerme y la puerta está cerrada. La madrugada le permitió liberarse y dejar que esa mujer, que ha sido como una madre, lo consuele. Sus lágrimas humedecían el kimono de su arrendadora que le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

― Llora mi niño… llora todo lo que necesites― susurró. Pocas veces o casi nunca, lo llamaba de esa forma, y lo hacía en privado.

Ella aprendió a conocerlo, desde sus puntos fuertes a los débiles. Entendió su carácter, pero sus acciones siempre lo contradecían. Podía tratar de ser el hombre más indiferente del mundo, pero estaba lleno de sentimientos, emociones y un amor sublime que sólo ella podía ver. Así era ese muchacho que recogió como un cachorrito perdido.

― ¿Por qué?― preguntó entre sollozos, con los mocos escurriendo hasta su barbilla― ¿Por qué me duele tanto? Si Kagura no fuera tan irresponsable.

― Es una niña, los niños son así, deben vivir y sonreír mientras puedan.

Otose acarició su cabeza, cerró los ojos. Ella sabía porque, se hizo la misma pregunta cuando se enteró que él estuvo en el hospital a causa de peleas. Al saber que ha estado a punto de morir. ¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta obligada de un padre. Desde que llegó a vivir en la casa de arriba, Otose dejo de verlo como animal salvaje, como vagabundo y huérfano. Ya que una noche, justo como esa, Gintoki le habló de su pasado. Ella quería saber de dónde venía, quien había sido, porque no tenía familia. ¿De dónde salió esta bestia blanca? Él, con el tono más dulce de su voz contó su vida y la tragedia de vivir en la pobreza, en medio de la muerte y sangre. No tenía nada, sus padres muertos o asesinados, no sabía la diferencia. Siempre caminaba solo en busca de comida y como un ave rapaz, robaba objetos de los cadáveres hasta que… ese hombre lo encontró.

La vieja estaba conmovida y por eso entendía el frágil corazón de ese muchacho que se instaló también en su corazón, ahí no pagaba renta, con verlo sonreír estaba satisfecha. Por eso verlo destruido por una pequeña niña que ni siquiera era de su familia, la conmovía y lastimaba al mismo tiempo.

― Te advertí que si te quedabas con esos niños no todo sería risas y diversión. Te dije que era una gran responsabilidad, que lo pensarás. Y como siempre, te importó poco mi opinión. Sabía que no estabas preparado pero ve, creo que no has sido tan feliz en años ― observó mientras pasaba un pañuelo por las lágrimas brillantes de su inquilino― cuidar mocosos ajenos no es tarea sencilla, dímelo a mí. Contigo y Catherine tengo suficiente.

Gintoki no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario. Bendita vieja, siempre sabía cómo hacerlo sonreír, como cambiar su estado de ánimo en instantes, como hacerlo feliz. Cosa que aquel hombre que lo educó y le dio casa, jamás había hecho por él. Sin duda, que las mujeres saben mejor de estas cosas de la crianza que los hombres.

― Ni siquiera tengo un parentesco con ellos. ¿Qué es esto que siento? Quisiera tener algún poder mágico y curar a Kagura. Ni siquiera puedo ayudar a Shimpachi con sus problemas adolecentes. ¿Por qué?

― Yo tampoco tengo un parentesco contigo y sin embargo, inútil, si algo te llegará a pasar me dolería casi como cuando perdí a mi esposo. ¿Por qué crees que sea?

Gintoki dejo de llorar, iba a responderle alguna queja o incoherencia, pero no pudo. Se separó de la anciana y la miró con fijeza, también estaba llorando.

― Oye, no llores, sabes que no me gusta ver a ninguna mujer llorar y si se trata de ti… me duele mucho más. ¡Vieja bruja! No me hagas…― Otose acarició su mejilla y sonrió, Gintoki volvió a llorar apretando sus parpados.

― Te voy a servir más cerveza, eso es lo único que te calma.

Fue en busca de otra botella al refrigerador. Gintoki se limpió los mocos bajo la barra y sus lágrimas con la muñeca derecha. Observó a la vieja llegar con una botella, abrirla y servir. Era cierto que no recordaba a sus padres y quiso quedarse con esa imagen de Otose, tratándolo como nadie lo ha hecho en su vida. Se preguntó si eso era tener una madre o si él era digno de llamarse hijo. ¿Él sería un buen padre? Recordó las palabras de Takasugi: "Estás jugando a la casita con esos niños" Sí, estaba jugando pero era un juego bastante real, de lo contrario no estaría desmoralizado por Kagura.

― Esa pequeña mocosa no será vencida por un virus, ya debes saberlo― avisó la anciana antes de encender un cigarro― es más fuerte que tú, mírate, te quiebras con sólo saber que a tus "hijos" les ha pasado algo.

Gintoki sonrió, bebió cerveza y la miró a los ojos.

― ¿Me quiebro? Vieja, son tus nietos, ¿Qué no sientes nada?

― Los aprendí a conocer. En el fondo sabes que estarán bien. Creo que este es un pretexto para ponerte a llorar como niño.

El sueño lo estaba venciendo, entre el alcohol y el desvelo, ya no estaba para esos trotes. No quiso discutir más porque ella siempre tenía razón. Recargó su cabeza en la barra, volvió a sentir las manos de la anciana revolviendo su cabello.

― Oye, bruja, ¿crees que seré buen padre algún día?

― No lo sé, eso debes preguntarlo a ellos que son a quienes cuidas…

Ella no pudo ver las lágrimas que volvieron a aparecer en su rostro pálido ni la sonrisa que causó esa confesión. Se levantó, necesitaba dormir, a primera hora saldría al hospital.

― Primero sienta cabeza, consigue una novia inteligente y guapa, cásate…

― ¡No te salgas del tema vieja! ― exclamó Gintoki un poco fastidiado. Ella siempre jodia con lo mismo― Ya te dije que no he encontrado a la mujer indicada y ese no es el tema aquí.

― Ya la encontraste, nada más que te haces idiota…

Ambos guardaron silencio. Gintoki ya sabía que nunca tendría armas o palabras para refutar las opiniones de la vieja, ella entre su sabiduría y paciencia, tenía mucha razón. A veces la odiaba pero la mayor parte del tiempo no sabría que hacer sin ella.

― Bueno, quizá no lo sepa― dio el último trago a la cerveza ― algún día― caminó a la salida― ya sé que no preguntaste, abuela, pero tú si eres una excelente madre.

― ¡Ya lárgate a dormir! ― respondió Otose con las mejillas rojas y las lágrimas escapando despacio― sí estuvieras más consciente de lo que significas para mí, no andarías metido en problemas, muchacho idiota.

Gin logró escucharla antes de caminar a las escaleras que daban a Yorozuya. Sus pasos eran lentos y débiles. Al abrir la puerta, Sadaharu estaba despierto, le daba la bienvenida con su lengüita de fuera. Sus ojitos reflejaban tristeza y en ellos la pregunta obligada.

― Esa mocosa sigue en el hospital… aún no la dan de alta, esperaremos juntos un poco más.

El perro dio vueltas en círculo en la entrada antes de acomodarse a dormir. Era un perro obstinado como sus dueños. Miró el plato de comida, estaba medio llenó. Iba a reprenderlo por no comer, pero él era exactamente igual. Todos en esa familia eran así… como la vieja Otose.

 **-o-**

 **Que placer escribir cosas así. Me gustan los temas familiares y con mucho drama. Cual novela pero con final feliz, ya sabemos que Kagura se recuperara y volverá a las andadas. Quizá cuando tenga otra idea escribiré más sobre esta familia preciosa.**

 **Gracias por leer y el apoyo que me han dado, junto a las porras y ánimos para seguir en el fiction.**


End file.
